Like a Love Song
by kagschannold
Summary: another RosexScorpius onesie. Please read to find out more. Fifth year.


**Like a Love Song**

**I am going to grow fond of the ScorpiusxRose pairing. I don't suppose the two can really be OOC. Rose is brilliant, like her mother, while I suspect dearest Scorpius would act like his **_**beautiful**_** father 3. Don't you think? **

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was not about to tell her cousins, her brother, or <em>any<em> of her acquaintances that she, out of all the girls in Hogwarts, was dating the oh-so-infamous Slytherin Prince. It would damper, not only hers, but the Malfoy name. She couldn't cause such agony to her lover, could she?

Scorpius didn't object to having to keep their relationship under wraps. It didn't occur to Rose to really give the blonde a say in the matter. She still wanted to know why _he_ chose _her_, of all girls.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the most, if not _the most_, popular boy in his house. He was brilliant in Potions, a whiz in charms, and not too shabby with Transfiguration. There seemed to not be one thing Scorpius _couldn't_ do... Rose guessed that was _exactly_ why she liked the boy in the first place. There was always a hint of competition between them, even when Scorpius made sure to make her life miserable in front of their fellow classmates.

Was that a strange sort of turn on for her? Rose distinctly remembered requesting such behaviour to him upon the day they became a couple. She couldn't have people even suspecting...

Although... there _were_ rumours already about the two. They suspected Hermione, her mother, and Draco, his father, back when _they_ attended school. There were still rumours that the two older wizards were shagging it up. Not the most favoured rumour in the book amoungst the Potter and Weasley family. It fit, though.

Rose stressed herself on that particular subject, and stressed more about her relationship status. Everytime a boy from another house approached her, she wanted to scream at them.

For someone so brilliant, she felt so daft.

"Bollocks, rubbish... bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!" Rose squealed, bashing her fists on the table in the library.

Numerous others turned her way, while some evaded her completely. Lysander Scamander, having pondered studying with Rose, inevitably decided against it, and went to search for his brother. Rose groaned, burying her eyes in the crook of her arm.

Was any boy worth such anguish?

"Marvelous, I knew you would be here." a voice said, as Rose felt a prescence surround her.

She was shocked the moment her eyes locked with grey ones, and a warm blush expanded over the bridge of her nose, pouring into her pale cheeks. Her heart thudded painfully behind her bosom, and she could barely think.

It was often that way whenever she laid eyes on her boyfriend. Fifth year, and Scorpius looked more like his father than he possibly could. His blonde hair fell haphazardly over those eyes, and the smirk was a spitting image of the Malfoy name. How... how was it possible?

"I'm studying..." Rose said, her voice varying in pitch. She covered her lips in embarrassment.

Scorpius chuckled, "What's this I hear about you going to the Yule Ball with a Ravenclaw?"

"I... what?" Rose blinked. "I'm not going to the-"

"I was thinking maybe you could go with me. You and I... together." he interrupted, smirk widening into a most wicked smile.

She didn't like the feeling pouring into her stomach. Regret.

"Won't that exp-"

"Why does it matter? Am I not allowed to attend the ball with whomever I well please?" Scorpius sort of frowned then. He perched himself on the edge of the table, while pulling his cloak tighter around his body. His legs crossed, and those eyebrows knit together.

Rose swallowed, "Yes... but I'm your-"

"Rubbish, Rose."

Her name sounded like honey on his tongue, dripping onto bittersweet petals that Rose absorbed like life itself. She blushed an even darker colour, especially so when Scorpius tucked his fingers underneath her chin. He lifted her eyes to meet his, and shook his head. Another chuckle, and the return of his infamous smirk.

Rose watched as he leaned inches closer, their lips separated by a mere whisper.

"You're bloody beautiful when you're nervous."

When her boyfriend leaned back to his previous position, and hopped off the edge of the table, she felt goosebumps form along her spine. Her heart was thudding so hard, that it felt as if it would leap into her throat, and she would heave it out. She watched as he turned on his heel, with a salute, and sauntered out of the library.

Rose let out a shuddering breath, looked down at her book, laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just another onesie that seems a little irrelevant. I just like the two together, and they're <strong>_**kind of**_** a blank canvas. I want to portray Scorpius like his father, but at the same time, I don't want him to have the same outlook on Muggle-borns that Draco does. Slap me if you hate the idea, but... I mean... why not take the risk? **


End file.
